Rubicon Crossing
by robspace54
Summary: A cadet ships out for a training cruise on a worn out and obsolete Starfleet vessel. But the ship's crew and the cadet are not as useless as the other thinks!
1. Chapter 1

**RUBICON CROSSING**

**by robspace54**

**Author's notes:**

**This story, my first fanfic, I wrote in 2006 for the 10****th**** "Strange New Worlds" anthology competition. **

**While it was not selected for publication, I was recently encouraged to dust it off and tidy it a bit. So warts and all, here it is. :)**

**Yet it made me get semi-serious about writing!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Rob**

Chapter 1 – Shipping Out

The young dark haired cadet stood on the scarred deck of Olympus Station, orbiting the blue orb of Earth visible five thousand kilometers below. He was reading a computer screen to find the dock where the _USS Grizzly_ was berthed, his new assignment. After two years of hard work at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, he'd gotten his first shipboard posting at last. As he inspected the screen, a tall woman looked over the youngster.

She sighed to herself. They looked younger and younger. She approached the dark-haired youngster. "Excuse me. Are you looking for the _Grizzly_?"

The boy turned. As his eyes fell upon her single collar pip, he came to attention. "Sorry ma'am. I dinna see you…" He was looking at a woman in her late forties with piercing green eyes and red hair. Her uniform shirt was rumpled and spotted - not exactly regulation.

She cut him off, noting the heavy accent to his voice. "It's OK, son. This isn't a parade ground. At ease. You must be our new trainee. I'm Lieutenant Andra Clarke. We're a loose bunch aboard the _Grizzly_, so relax." It seemed a crime the torture these young people had been told to expect. She'd gone through hell in her training, but that didn't mean she'd pass it on. She held out her right hand and the cadet shook it. "Wasn't that easy? Now grab your gear and follow me. Excuse the mess," she waved at her untidy uniform. "We just swapped out a dilithium chamber. Let's grab this turbolift and get down to the ship." In a few moments the pair had traveled to the station hub and the lift came to halt outside a massive security door.

Lt. Clarke grunted. "I've put your records into the security system so you'll have to login for boarding."

The cadet typed his ident, _SE-197-57T, _alongwith hispassword, into the wall terminal. Clarke followed with her own codes. A vision system scanned them, matching biometrics to security data before the thick door slid open. An odor of ozone and warm plastic wafted out, tickling nose and brain. He grinned.

Clarke saw a happy look on his face. "Familiar?

"It smells just like the simulator at the Academy!"

"Well, son, where we're off to, they haven't programmed that scenario – yet!"

"Uh, Lieutenant? What is your post?" He feared the answer.

She gave him a wicked grin. "Why, son, I'm both the Exec and Chief Engineer, and your _boss_. But lighten up, I don't bite, much." She tapped the controls and the door closed, making a solid clunk as it sealed. "Welcome aboard, cadet. From this point on, there is no return. You have just crossed the river like old Julius Caesar himself! Let's drop off your gear and get down to the engine room. The skipper wants to undock at 0930 sharp, and he'll be cranky if we're late. We'd better move it."

"Uh, Lieutenant? I thought I'd only be observing ship's operations." He hoped he wasn't starting off on the wrong foot.

"Son, you will be observing, but you'll be doing too. We're not such a big ship that we can have any spectators. You'll get more experience here than on a big ship."

Briefly they hurried along the main deck, dodging junction boxes and overhead pipes. The ship was very compact, almost with crew spaces as afterthoughts. Clarke pushed open a hatch revealing a dingy bunkroom. "This is where our commandos used to berth, but they're not with us anymore. So stow your duffle in that locker and let's get a move on."

He did as he was told then followed her down a cross corridor to a ladder-equipped shaft. If there were turbolifts aboard, they were reserved for more worthy species than engineers. The pair descended and emerged into the engine spaces. At the center of the engine room stood the massive housing of the matter/antimatter reactor, looking like an ancient steam engine. Twin fusion reactors bulged the walls on either side, further compressing the space. The cadet knew that the ship was forty years old, but seeing this ancient layout it struck him that she was _really_ old.

Clarke smiled as the kid looked over the relics he'd be working with, herself not included. "Don't worry. The old girl's still good for many a parsec. Now let's get you checked out on the power board." Just like that she threw him into the deep end. Over the next hour, she could tell that the cadet was very good, and quick besides. She found herself wondering how they'd gotten so lucky. The last one had washed out after a three-week trial. But this one was first-class. She was sure that they'd be finding the edges of his skills soon enough.

After an hour, she was pleased enough to let him take the first watch, at least until they went to warp. "Now remember, no matter what, if _this_ readout," she tapped the panel, "goes to orange, damp it quick! Forget the red. If it goes into the red, we'll be plasma before you can react. These old birds have some iffy damping at that power level. But if she goes to orange, hit these buttons, and she'll damp right down. If not, I'll be ahead of you heading to an escape pod!" She grinned at her joke. The kid smiled back. _Good for him_

So far, the cadet felt at ease in the crowded compartment. The machines felt like old friends although he'd just laid hands on them. Every simulation and class had prepared him for this moment. Soon to be underway; his fondest wish granted! At 0925, the intercom whistled. Seeing Clarke expectantly looking at him, he punched the response button. "Engine room, aye!"

A voice came from the speaker. "Engine room, Bridge. Prepare to make way. I'll be wanting one-quarter impulse at undock, which will be at 0930 precisely. Stand by!"

"Aye, aye." The trainee felt ready, although his uniform shirt was getting damp from nervous excitement.

A few minutes later, the command came down. "Engine room, lines are slipped, and we are station keeping. Give me one-quarter impulse."

The trainee reached out and smoothly engaged the fusion reactors, channeling their power to the impulse engines. "Aye, Bridge. Power building for one-quarter impulse. You'll have it in five seconds. Mark!" His telltales showed the _Grizzly_ slowly moving out and accelerating. And under his control, too! He felt like he was on top of the world. But before his head could get too big, Clarke spoke up.

She grew animated. "Watch your flows! See how the old girl spikes a bit? She's been doing that for two years. A bit cranky when cold."

He swiftly adjusted the reactors, reducing the spiky waveform to a smooth flow. He was rewarded by a throbbing hum from the deck plates and a smile from his superior.

"Good! You're doing well. Hang with it." She continued to coach him along for the next four hours, right up to the call for warp drive, and then she shouldered him aside. No need to stress the youngster too much on his first day.

As he stepped away from the console he felt other eyes on him. Three crewmen were watching him as he stood there, watching Clarke ply her trade. But the oldest of the three gave him the thumbs up, the ancient symbol of approval. "Good job, kid," said the second. The third yelled "Some don't last five minutes!"

That's when he knew that he belonged! He had slipped into place so smoothly, it felt like coming home. An odd feeling in a strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Trainee

The day wore on and at 1345 Clarke gave him a break. "Kid, go get some chow. The mess is still open for lunch. The mess is forward and to port of your berth. Then study up on the ship's specs. You're off duty until 1800; then I want you in deflector control. That's in the bow. Now scoot!"

"Aye, Lieutenant!" He got a sandwich just as the cook was closing up. He went to his berth and the bunkroom seemed a tight fit after the comparative roominess of the engine room.

As he settled down with the ship's manual, he looked around the dingy walls. He realized with surprise that he'd not asked where they were going. Didn't matter to him. Just to be out here in space was all he'd ever wanted. He studied the ship's manuals, the spidery figures and glowing words appearing on the computer monitor. _Grizzly_ was one of the small patrol ships with high warp capabilities built in the early twenty-third century. She had been built as a fast patrol ship, mainly to prowl the Neutral Zone between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. The ship's top speed was designed to be warp seven, but operationally was limited to a disappointing warp five.

As originally deployed, she carried twin cutters, small sublight craft, for close engagements and planetary landings. The boat bays were on her boxy primary hull, forward of the warp nacelles. The ship was armed with twin phaser banks and had a top speed of a miserable warp five. Crew compliment was originally seven officers and twenty-five crew. Currently she operated with three officers and twelve crew. Her manifest showed cargo for the Rubicon system. There she was to pick up passengers at the Mining Outstation, deliver cargo, and then start a three week patrol. They'd visit three systems in all, then after a month, loop back to Earth. Not a bad cruise for his first trip. With a start, he looked at the ship's position on the screen. They had passed Pluto Station six hours ago and were way past the Oort Cloud. Son, he thought, you're vera far from Aberdeen! A long, long way from home.

Hours later, he was in deflector control, being briefed on the panels by a worn looking technician. "Now look. There's not a lot to do. Auto-scan keeps running and all you do is sit right here. If anything goes yellow, hit the alarm, and I'll come running."

"Aye. I'll keep a sharp eye."

"You do that! Now I'm off to catch a few zee's." He curled up in a chair and closed his eyes.

The cadet grinned. Seems like the rating had it all figured out. He looked at the clock, seeing it was a few minutes past 1800.

The hatch flew open and Lieutenant Clarke barged in. The tech leaped to his feet, attempting to look both busy and awake. He got a withering look from Clarke. "Tyndall, I think the power couplings need to be checked this watch. All of them! Now get on it!"

The cadet drew himself to attention. "Sir, Deflector Control manned and ready!"

"Of course it is, son. I can see that! Let's run a full diagnostic while Tyndall here gets his hands dirty." She made sure that the deflector tech heard her. He was always goofing off and it was high time he gotten caught.

The new cadet spent six hours checking out every part of deflector control as Engineer Clarke hovered. At 2400 she relieved him as the next watch took over.

As he stumbled back to quarters the officer patted him on the back. "Son, you've done well today. I think I'll keep you on roving assignment for a while. Meet me at 0800 in the starboard boat bay. We'll check out our cargo."

So passed his first day aboard and he was exhausted. As he fell into his berth, fully dressed, he wondered if each day would like this one. They were – and they got harder as time went on.

The next day he and the Lieutenant were checking the cargo in the port boat bay. The compartment had been built to carry one of the ship's two cutters. Now the room was packed with stacks of gray metal plates strapped together. Clarke explained. "This is the glorious cargo we're taking to the Rubicon Outstation; four hundred tonnes of new shielding for her reactors. They've been running at low power due to some cracked shielding. These new hypersteels are incredibly strong. They'll fill the bill."

He looked at the stacks of metal plates. Each one was five meters by 10 meters and 5 centimeters thick; gray and uninspiring. "Glorious cargo?"

Clarke looked downcast. "Yes. This bay and the one opposite held our cutters. Portside was _Tooth_, her starboard sister _Claw_. They were sweet little sublight craft. There was many a recon mission we pulled with them. We were out near Vega once, when this Romulan scout tried to…" and she amused the kid with a fifteen year old tale of daring do.

"Sir, why aren't we carrying cutters now?"

Her voice spilled out bitter. "We've been bypassed by larger ships. So the cutters were pulled out and we've been stuck with the milk runs. Not quite milk runs, but you can see what we've been handed. Trips to Rim backwaters, cargo or passenger drops, medical evacs, long range scans. Things a ship like this can still do until they decide we can't even do _that_." She pounded her first on the bulkhead. "Enough of this! Let's check the starboard cargo. Then we can go to environmental control for some testing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Scut Work

Every day, Clarke worked his tail off - checking, calibrating, repairing, and watch standing. "The best way to learn this cranky ship is to work it, take it apart, and put it back together, all under way. That's the method! Especially since we're always short handed."

And learn he did. Sandwiched in between work sessions, he read up on ship's systems, gradually met the crew and learned his way around. He was deep in the galley plumbing with gray goop dripping on him when he sensed someone behind him.

"Doesn't smell very nice, does it?" came a voice from over his shoulder.

With head buried in the panel he opened his mouth and grumpy words poured out. "No, it doesn't! Half the pipes in here are scrap! Fit for the bone yard. I canna' see how she keeps flyin'. If I had known this tub had such run-down systems…" He stopped. Peering through the opening, he could see an older grey-haired man listening to his outburst. Could it be? Oh, my, he thought; but stronger words were called for. Dropping tools he backed out of the panel and drew himself to attention in front of the two-and-a-half pipper. "Sir, I am sorry, sir!"

The man waved away his outburst. "It's OK, son. I'm the skipper; I guess you can see that. Lieutenant Commander Larson. I've been meaning to meet you, but it seems that my engineer has been keeping you busy."

"Aye, she has, Commander."

"I'm sure you wanted to be on a bigger, newer ship, but you'd be surprised how many trainees end up here. _Grizzly_ may be small and _old_" he stressed the last word, "but we turn out a good number of ensigns."

"Aye, sir!" He felt that a critical moment had been passed.

"We also flunk out a _few_ – like your predecessor." Larson could see the kid gulp when he heard that. He smiled. Let him sweat some. "But don't you worry! Let us do our thing and we'll bring you along."

"Yes, sir!"

He turned to go then stopped. "I've read your files. Sometime I'd like to talk a bit about how you managed to get the highest marks in Advanced Warp Drive Theory ever handed out at the Academy! I had old-lady Voreskas for that class, more than a few years ago. I'm sure there are a few new theories they've cooked up. Maybe you could teach us a thing or two, eh?" He smiled at the boy.

"Aye, aye, Commander. I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will son. Carry on." Then he stalked off.

Lt. Clarke came into the compartment seconds later. "Mouthy at first with the skipper, weren't you? Watch that. Larson's a really good commander. Give him a chance."

"You heard all that, Lieutenant?"

"Son, there's not a lot that I don't hear on the _Grizzly_. Now, if you're done jawing, quit dripping slime on my deck, and get back to the pipes."

"Aye, aye. Lieutenant."

She started to leave but paused at the door. "And when you have that warp talk with Captain Larson, I want to be there too. Highest Warp Theory grades ever? Hmm." Then she walked away. "Don't forget to clean up this mess!" She threw the last words over her shoulder as she strode down the corridor.

The kid sagged against the bulkhead. He'd really torn it! First he insulted the ship, then Commander Larson forgave him, and _now_ he gets to teach them the latest Warp Drive Theory? He blew out a shaky breath. But before that happened, he'd better get this recycler back together, or there would be hell to pay! He crawled back into the hole.

Lt. Clarke caught up with the skipper at the turbolift. "Commander, a word?" He nodded assent and waved her into the lift.

When the door had closed, Larson asked "Andra, what do you think of him?"

"Nils, if I had a whole troop just like him, we'd make this old bucket shine. I think we'd have every system in shape! Kid's a natural."

"Seems to have a bit of an accent, doesn't he?"

"Yes and I've noticed it gets worse when he's under stress. But it doesn't impair his performance that I can tell. I don't know where the Academy found him."

"He's from near Aberdeen, up in north Scotland. Young though, isn't he?"

"They all are, Nils. We've forgotten when we were his age."

He grimaced "No, Andra, I haven't forgotten." The rest of the trip to the Bridge they were quiet as they each thought of years gone by. _Was Nils Larson really that old, he asked himself?_ He saw a fuzzy image of his sagging face in the polished door. Yes, he was. Maybe it was time to think about finding nice quiet duty somewhere else or maybe a cabin and trout stream? He gloomily pushed that thought aside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Rim

Ten hours later, the trainee had managed to put the recycling system back into shape although there was still a gripe list as long as his arm. After scrubbing up, he still had smelly grime under his fingernails. But just now he was standing watch with the Senior Power Tech, a nice guy named Midgett, in the Engine Room when orders came down. "Engine Room, Bridge!" roared from the intercom.

Midgett raised his eyebrows. "Take it kid!"

He punched the button. "Engine Room, aye!"

"We'll be dropping out of warp into the Rubicon System in five minutes. Just wanted to give you a heads-up."

"Aye, Commander. We're ready for you." After he turned the panel off he asked, "Where's Lt. Clarke? Shouldn't she be down here at a time like this?"

"Son, if Lt. Clarke didn't think that you and I could handle the ship, she'd be here and we'd be scrubbing decks."

He gulped. Dropouts could be tricky for a small ship. If the fields wobbled a bit, they'd all be turned to pulp before the Inertial Dampers could react. But he felt that the last five days had been prepping him for this moment. He stiffened his spine. "Mr. Midgett, between the two of us we'll make the old girl ride smooth as silk."

"That's the spirit! Now let's setup for dropout."

Soon, the order came and the kid had his hands on the controls. They smoothly slowed from warp four. As they fell below light speed he cut in the impulse engines. The young cadet felt that he'd reached the place he'd been aiming for so long. He was in his element. As the impulse engines rumbled, Midgett patted him on the back in congratulations.

The engine room crew soon switched to the normal space watch and the lead tech took over. "OK, kid, you're relieved. Now clear out."

"Mr. Midgett, where are we?"

"Look for yourself on the screen. We're way out here in the Rim systems. Rubicon is a dim star with a whole batch of asteroids and rubble about the primary. Just those two gas giants for real planets. One up close to the star and the other way out here. Their orbital resonances stir things up in the asteroid belts. Plenty of ore out here for miners, but it's not a job I'd want. I've got the watch, now get off my deck."

The cadet signed the watch log and headed to his berth for some rest. As he got to his cabin though, he decided to spend some time mapping out the ship's warp fields. That warp five top speed was bothering him. He pulled out a program he'd written in warp class, and loading it to the computer, set up the parameters to simulate the warp fields. As the program ran, he hoped that the results would confirm a hunch that had been eating at him. In a few minutes, the results splayed over the screen and he smiled. "Aye, just as I thought!"

He'd read that the _Grizzly_ and all of her sisters in the _Ranger_ class had been designed to reach warp seven. But they were a major disappointment. Although they had the engines of bigger ships every _Ranger_ was never able to exceed warp five. In spite of changes and upgrades they were not able to reach their design specs. Consequently they'd ended up as courier ships, dropping off cargo and passengers in remote backwaters. A disappointment to all concerned. Little ships, neglected and almost forgotten.

The cadet could now see what the designers of forty years ago did not know. The _Grizzly_ had a boxy primary hull; her twin warp nacelles mounted on outriggers directly inline with each other and the ships horizontal centerline. His warp simulation showed that the warp fields were blocked from reinforcing one another by the hull. He could see a bubble, or hole, in each warp field ahead of the nacelles. Those holes increased her slipstream drag drastically. That was the problem! If he could put _Grizzly_ into the yard and shift the nacelles up or down, they could "see" one another over the hull. But Starfleet would never make the changes on such old ships.

Recognizing the warp defect, he set out to see if he could close those warp holes in some way. Perhaps if he changed the intermix ratio? As the hours fled by, he happily labored on, his face lit by the flashing computer screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – On the Bridge

Next morning, Larson was on the Bridge as he looked over at Lt. Clarke. "Andra, let's see if our wonder-boy can teach us a thing or two." She nodded assent. He called to the comm officer. "Sheppard, get our trainee up here. I think it's time to see what he can teach us about warp drive."

The cadet had just determined how to pinch those speed limiting warp holes closed, when the intercom buzzed. He wearily hit the response button. "Aye."

"Cadet, to the Bridge! On the double!"

"Aye, aye, on my way." He had no idea that in the next hour, he'd be tested like never before. As he ran to the turbolift he tried to smooth the wrinkles from his shirt and flatten his unruly hair. He'd had no sleep but he was glad he had solved an engineering puzzle. Trading sleep for knowledge was a pretty good tradeoff, he thought!

Emerging from the turbolift he blinked at the cramped Bridge. He'd been everywhere else onboard, but not here. The small compartment was crowded by three watch standers, plus the Commander and Chief Engineer waiting for him. Overhead beams and angled bulkheads crammed with controls and panels gave him a crushing feeling. He crossed to the Captain's chair and snapped to attention. "Reporting as ordered, sir."

The Commander gave his rumpled appearance a glance. "Burning the midnight oil, are we? No matter. Cadet, Lt. Clarke and I were wondering if you'd bring us up-to-date on the latest warp theories. We're on a long slow run-in to the Rubicon mining station, so the Lieutenant and I thought this might be a good time to hear about your hard won knowledge."

Lt. Clarke smirked a bit. "Yes, Cadet. Teach us what you've learned at the Academy."

"Sir. Uh, sirs. Well, I got to wondering why the _Grizzly_ has a top speed of warp five. I'd heard of similar problems on some ships, but never on such a small 'un. I was running a simulation of the warp fields and I believe I've located a design flaw."

"Design flaw?" Clarke spat the words. "Yes, a large design flaw. Everyone who's ever served aboard a _Ranger_ knows that!" She crossed her arms angrily. "And I suppose you've found a way to fix the problem?"

"Uh, no sir. I dinna know that anything short of a major overhaul could fix it." His brogue started to increase. "Aye, it'd be a major task, t'would. You see, there are holes in the warp fields. The hull blocks the reinforcing effect of the warp engines. That's our problem. When they built her forty years ago, they didn't understand how warp fields reinforced each other."

Larson interrupted. "Son, we're surprised that you, of all the engineers who have sweated over the _Grizzly _and her sisters, have found our warp problem in only a few days. How is that?" He was grinning; baiting the trainee.

"Days, Captain? Nay, nay. A few hours." He ducked his head. "Well, in a few minutes, actually."

Clarke turned red. "A few minutes? Are you a magician, a miracle worker?" She was angry. She'd thought the kid had real potential, but this! He was too self-satisfied.

"No sir, no magic! But I can compensate for the warp holes! I can pinch them closed right after warp initiation by adjusting the intermix ratios. I'm not sayin' it'd be perfect; have to do some testing. But I think we'd get her up to warp six, maybe a wee bit more."

Clarke turned to Larson with a questioning look. Nils looked at her, hoping he wouldn't have to break up a fight. "Engineer, why don't you and the cadet take some time to review his findings?"

Andra nodded as she took him off to the side. But mad as she was, the more she looked at his results; she could see that he was on to _something_. And he'd found it in a few minutes? Remarkable!

Quiet filled the Bridge, disturbed only by the engineers muttering together. Nils could see Clarke repeatedly nodding her head as she questioned the kid. Maybe he _was_ on to something.

Just then, Sheppard on the comm called out. "Captain, we're being hailed!"

"Put it on the viewscreen."

A Venbian female appeared, her orange face looking very upset. "Hailing the _USS Grizzly_! This is the Rubicon Mining Outstation. We've got a situation here."

Larson recognized the mining station's chief. "Yes, Chief Shuba-raatt." He'd always liked dealing with her, as she was so courteous, unlike most out here. "What is the problem and how can we help?"

The figure on the screen was roughly pushed aside by a scowling figure. An arrogant figure in flashy clothes loomed on the screen. "Federation ship! We have control of the Outstation and have hostages! Hold position twenty thousand kilometers from this station!"

As the Bridge crew reacted, an electric charge filled the air. "Who are you and what is going on?" Larson shouted. He signaled silently to Bauer at the helm for Yellow Alert.

"Who _I_ am, Federation is _no_ concern of yours. But it _is_ your concern that I hold hostages. Every miner in this system is now aboard the station. A recall signal brought all of them in. I have plenty of people to play with, so you will keep your distance with weapons powered down or I will do something unpleasant. Do you understand?"

The cadet found himself right in the middle of a pirate raid. He'd heard scuttlebutt at the Academy but never any genuine news. Pirates in this day and age? Starfleet should be ashamed.

Larson responded. "Understood. Who are you? What should I call you? So that I may remember you." He turned to the Engineer and mouthed a silent GO! She set out to the Engine Room, fast as she could move.

The stocky figure in the viewscreen stood a bit straighter. "Remember me? Oh, you shall remember me. But you shall not retain it very long, unless you do exactly as I say."

"I think I understand. Your name?"

"Name?" The pirate was enjoying the game. Almost as much as the fun he'd had on Tandrik III. "Very well, Federation. You may call me, well, let's say my name is _Demon. _Remember that I have hostages, or else…" He smiled, showing his pointed teeth for emphasis.

"Very well. Helmsman, all stop. Scans to a minimum and all weapons offline."

The figure smiled again. "Very good. I can tell that you want to behave. Now stay there while we finish up. I have my best scantech watching your every move."

"And you are doing, what, exactly?"

The pirate smiled his horrid smile. "We're gathering a few things we need. Goods, food, spare parts, a few trifles really. Perhaps a technician or two that I might be able to use. Obey me and we'll all be happy in the end."

"As you say. But if any sentients are hurt or killed…" He let the threat hang.

"We understand each other, Captain. I gave you my name, and _your_ name is what? So that I may savor it in future."

"I am Lieutenant Commander Nils Larson. I will do my best to ensure that _you_ remember me as well. Larson out." He signaled to Sheppard who cut the connection. Larson chewed on a knuckle as he thought. He started when he saw the cadet still at his elbow. "Nasty business, son. I'm sorry you had to see this."

"Aye, Captain. But isn't this the vera thing that Starfleet is about?"

"Yes, son it is! Exploring, charting. Keeping the peace, if we can. Ensign Vu, see what we've got on this guy." The navigator bent to the sensors. "Give me a low-level scan of that ship and let's see what we're dealing with. Son, go help out."

"Aye, aye." The boy crossed to the navigator and the sensor controls. As the scans came in he could see the Outstation, an untidy collection of spheres and cylinders with many mining craft docked to her sides. There was a small warp vessel - the pirate vessel - close by. Scrutinizing the enemy he could see her over-sized warp nacelles and a bulbous main hull, with a large open cargo port. Canisters were being moved from the station to the ship. He could see that their enemy was much larger than the _Grizzly_ and he guessed that her top speed was much higher. He sighed, thinking there must be some way to neutralize that ship, but how? Surface mapping of the vessel identified weapons and sensor arrays. She carried big shield generators, with a massive phaser battery forward and torpedo tubes fore and aft. A very tough ship. One the _Grizzly_ could not take on toe-to-toe.

Vu spoke up. "Don't worry, cadet. As soon as the pirate leaves, we'll make a long range scan, plot her course and call in a bigger ship to intercept. Even if it takes a few days, they'll get caught."

He looked daggers into the almond eyes. "I know, but what does that make us? Bystanders?"

The young man calmly returned his gaze. "Yes, cadet. Bystanders."

He fumed. "There must be something we can do."

"It appears that they have the upper hand, at the moment." Then he smiled. "Give the Old Man a chance. He'll think of something." But he too was steaming. The kid was right!

He blurted out "But what if they start shooting?"

"Then we'll take some real punishment. Now let's finish our scans."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Expertise

The Old Man was fuming himself. He punched the intercom. "Engine room, Bridge."

"Bridge, Clarke here."

"Andra, what do you think? Are you getting what we're seeing? If we powered up our phasers…"

"Nils, they'd detect it a few seconds and be on us. I'm looking at the specs that Vu is putting together and that is one tough ship. A big shield, phaser, and torpedo advantage. Don't see what we could do against her."

Larson didn't like this at all. He stated the obvious. "So we're totally at their mercy."

"Looks like it."

"If we had our cutters, we could launch them and box that ship in."

"Nils, if wishes were fishes…" She sounded beaten. "Face it. We're in a bad spot! They have the upper hand and we can only watch as they rob the station."

The Captain thought over her words. "You have a point. But I won't watch the murder of innocents either. If they start killing hostages or shooting at the station..."

"That would change things! Then we'll go down fighting, or running, if you prefer. Either way they're too strong for us to take on."

"So we need some way to take them out, from a distance, no less, without phasers."

Clarke turned sarcastic. "Sure. We can throw rocks at them. There are plenty in this system. Just have to whip up a slingshot and let fly."

The Captain punched off the intercom without answering.

Aboard the pirate vessel, Demon was being briefed by his tactical officer. "They've scanned us and likely have determined that we can take them. That's an old _Ranger_; I found it in our database. Minimal weapons and shields; only warp five top speed. No match for us. She can't fight us and she can't outrun us."

He liked the situation. How long would Larson last in hand-to-hand combat? He wanted to find out. "Tac Officer! Prepare a boarding party. I think we have easy pickings over there. As soon as we have cargo loaded, pull our people off station. When all hands are ready, take us close to that Federation ship. And make sure that our boarders understand! Stun only! I want prisoners _to play with_! Understand?"

The Tac Officer understood perfectly well. The previous tactical specialist had displeased Demon. He looked at blood stains on the bulkhead and deck. One thing about the boss, he never gave you a second chance. "I understand. Perfectly!"

"Good." Now he would see how long Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Larson would last in a _kelpa_ duel, the long killing sword of his clan. He stalked to his cabin to sharpen the blades.

Nils Larson tiredly looked around at his Bridge crew. He saw the cadet in the background. Let the kid stay. "Options?"

Ensign Vu spoke up. "Sir, I think our best bet would be to start a drift away from the station and duck into the Outer Asteroid Belt. We're small enough to hide in the clutter, maybe."

"Run away, ?"

"Yes sir, then call for help."

"And while we're playing hide and seek, the pirate will be doing what?"

Clarke barged in from the turbolift. "He'll be blasting every asteroid that looks the right size! I've tried to think of ways we could shield our charging phasers from detection by polarizing our shields, but they'd fire before we got off a shot."

Sheppard weighed in. "I agree, sir. They're jamming every subspace band too, so a call for help would go unheard."

Bauer, the young helmsman, threw in his thoughts. "If we stay right here and follow their instructions, won't they leave?"

Larson looked at him sharply. "No, they will not! By now they have figured out that we are no match for them. What do you think they're planning next?"

The cadet blurted out "Boarding, sir!"

"Yes son, I think you're right. It will be a short fight. They'll come aboard wearing battle armor and carrying more weapons than you can imagine." Larson sensed that his crew would not survive. "Yes, son, they will board. And they won't be coming over for a friendly chat!"

The scan board uttered a wail. Vu raced to his post. "Pirate vessel moving sir. On approach. Looks like thirty five minutes, sir."

The comm board squeaked and the rating reported. "Sir, the pirate, uh, Demon says we are to stay put and if we charge weapons…"

Larson suddenly felt very old. "Yes, I understand. But there was something you said earlier, Andra, about throwing rocks."

"Nils, I was joking!"

"And our young cadet was also telling us about the holes he found in our warp fields, because of the _expertise_ he brought with him! Those holes are directly abeam our boat bays. Do you think what I'm thinking?'

All eyes turned to the cadet. "Sir, yes there are warp field holes, but if you're planning on trying to tractor an asteroid into them…" He paused. "A mass that great would blow our warp coils."

"Yes, I know, cadet. But I wasn't thinking of a ball of rock. I was thinking of something much more compact, say…our cargo?"

Clarke's face light up with glee. "Yes, yes! We can eject cargo - all those lovely hypersteel plates. And if the kid has any skill on the warp controls, we could pinch, you did say pinch, earlier, didn't you cadet?"

"Aye, I can pinch those warp holes shut in two seconds! And if we push the engines to a fraction of warp one…" His voice trailed off as he thought. "We'd squirt the cargo forward at high velocity and then…" His eyes got very big.

Larson looked at old and young engineer grinning at each other. "People, I think we have a plan! Clarke, you and our bright boy get down to engineering and wait for my signal. You know that if this doesn't work, we're dead."

"Yes Captain!" said Clarke. "I'm certain the kid and I can do it. Let's go!" Pulling him by the arm, they swept into the turbolift and were gone.

Nils sat straighter in his chair. "Ok, let's just lie doggo, until the engineers are ready. Sheppard, have the crew get their side arms from the armory. Just in case. And you know I feel like a bit of Wagner. Mr. Sheppard, if you please, you know which one. Max volume."

As the pirate vessel continued to close in _The_ _Ride of the Valkyries_ blasted through the Bridge. Nils was feeling better already.

During their dash to Engineering, Clarke called the cargo handlers on the intercom. "Yes, I know it sounds crazy. Just do it! Release the cargo straps, pressurize the bays to five atmospheres, and then stand by for my signal to jettison hatches…" She smiled as the lift slowed to a halt and they piled out. "Oh, and you'd better hold on 'cause this will be rough."

Running down the main deck the cadet blurted out, "Lieutenant! I want you to know that I'm grateful for your trust. And…" He felt shaky.

"Kid, it's a matter of desperation, not trust. But we've got a better than even chance. Let's make it work!" They crashed into the engine room and began their hurried prep.

Larson kept an eye on the clock as the enemy ship glided closer. "Vu, range?"

"Down to five thousand klicks. And her weapons are hot, sir."

"Understood. Helm, keep that guy lined up right with our warp nacelles - thrusters only."

"Aye, Captain." Bauer wiped sweaty hands on his trousers and continued to make tiny adjustments to the ship's attitude.

"You're doing well, Bauer. Steady as she goes." Larson could tell the young helmsman was nervous. But to tell the truth, so was he. He called below. "Andra, we're getting a little tight on time!"

The voice from the speaker responded. "We're as ready as we ever will be. Just say the word!"

"Vu, range and speed?"

"Captain, enemy vessel coming to a halt now. Range 500 kilometers. Dead in space, relative to us."

Larson spoke up. "Very good. Mr. Sheppard, get that scum on the line. Tell him that Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Nils Larson has something to say to him."

Sheppard bent to his board and the viewscreen lit up. Demon glared at them. "Starfleet, you see that my ship is holding position off your bow. I think it is time that we meet _in person_." He smiled his horrible smile.

"That would be wonderful, Demon, if that _is_ your name. I shall remember it but you shall not remember mine. Not for long…" He spoke into the intercom. "Cadet, you have the word!"

The cadet nodded to Clarke and she engaged the warp engines. He monitored the engine start program, full of his hasty alterations, watching as the warp field started to build. After two seconds he yelled, "Now Lieutenant!"

Clarke mashed the intercom. "Jettison bay doors!"

Three decks above, two fingers pushed switches to blow the boat bay doors.

Aboard the pirate vessel, the scantech turned pale. "Boss, there's something happening! His warp drives are coming online and he's venting something …"

Demon turned to his viewscreen showing twin puffs of gas erupting from the Federation ship, inside of which glittering shapes were coalescing. "What is he doing? What is he trying to do?" He was confused. "Target their Bridge! Now! Quickly! Before…"

But it was already too late. As the _Grizzly's_ warp field built up it trapped tonnes of hypersteel plates inside the warp field holes. As the cadet's modified engine program did its job, those holes were pinched closed, accelerating their contents _forward_.

Larson watched in harsh satisfaction as the pirate ship exploded under a hail of sharp-edged death. The Bridge crew erupted in cheers.

"Attention, crew! We got 'em!" Nils could hear his crew cheering, their yells echoing through the ship. It hadn't felt so good in a long time. _A very long time._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Pride

Later in his cabin, he faced the beaming boy and elated exec. "Son, we're mighty proud of you! You saved our hides!"

The kid beamed. "Aye, Commander. T'was a fine moment. We couldn'a let them get away with it!"

"Seems like they'd been raiding out here for a while. Luckily they didn't harm any miners, either. It was just luck to be here at the right time. Son, I think you earned extra credit on this ride."

"Thank you, sir. Glad to be of help, Commander." He was smiling from ear to ear.

Lt. Clarke was ecstatic. "You sure made a miracle, that's for sure!"

"It was just proper application of physics that did the trick." The cadet was grinning, though.

"Fine job; fine job all around." Larson looked at his exec. "Andra, anything else you have to say?"

"Kid, you did great! Do you think we can make those engine changes permanent?" Clarke was excited at the possibilities.

"Yes, Chief. We'll need to do some testing, but I think the _Grizzly_ will be the fastest _Ranger_ in the fleet!"

"Great, that's great!" she said as she turned to Larson. "Nils, seems like we owe our trainee more than a few fine words. Perhaps we should get our cadet a coffee."

The kid smiled. "Coffee, Lieutenant? Nay, nay." He smiled even more. "I was thinking of something a wee bit stronger! I have a bottle in my gear, if you'll let me get it…"

Later, Larson wrote in his report:

In our engagement with the pirate vessel, the cadet used ingenuity and skill to determine the cause of a major warp drive defect and found a method to compensate for it. He then used that method, under my command, to affect the destruction of the hostile vessel. This action saved both the _Grizzly_ and her crew.

The cadet is a credit to both his training and intelligence. He embodies the high standards and calling of Starfleet. I am certain that he will be a credit to any ship he serves. I would proudly have him remain on the _Grizzly_, but his skills are needed elsewhere.

I whole heartedly recommend a promotion at the earliest opportunity of

SE-197-57T Cadet _Montgomery E. Scott_, to the rank of Ensign.

Signed,

Lieutenant Commander _**Nils Larson**_

_USS Grizzly_ Commanding, NCC-497

A month later when docked at Olympus Station, Larson was reflecting over their cruise. There weren't many cadets like the kid; they'd miss him.

He lifted his mug, holding a fine Scotch whiskey that the kid had left him. "Here's to you, Scotty! May you always serve your ship and captain as well as you served me!" He took a sip, feeling smooth fire as it went down. Fine stuff from a fine engineer.

The kid had an excellent career ahead of him. As Larson stared into the depths of the smoky Scotch, he wondered where Starfleet would send young Scotty next.

- The End -


End file.
